Relocation
by KaeterinaRomanov
Summary: Sydney and the crew get relocated in the middle of the night to Morganville, what do you think will happen when one species of vampires mix with another species? What will happen when our two resident Alchemists meet? It's a tragedy waiting to happen!


**Sydney's POV**

I woke up to a hand over my mouth. Why is it that that is the way people love to wake me up? I was awake instantly and I saw the concerned face of my roommate Jill.

"What is it?" I asked her sort of grumpily.

"Sydney there is someone at the door. They aren't knocking or anything, but here is someone there." Jill gave me a pleading look.

"Oh alright I'll see who's there." I told her. I got up and got to the door. Sure enough I could hear someone breathing on the other side. I readied myself for a fire spell then opened the door a crack. I was instantly glad that I hadn't done any magic because on the other side of the door stood an alchemist. I calmed myself down, but then started panicking.

Had they found out about Adrian and me? Were they here to take me to reeducation? Was my secret out? If not about Adrian, had they found out about my magic use?

"Sage you and the princess are to come with me. A leak has been found in the system, we are to collect the rest of the group. Your group is being relocated." The alchemist told me.

"How do I know you aren't part of the leak?" I asked him.

He gave me a look that had approval but exasperation in it, then he simply said "I'm hereunder Stanton's orders." He paused for a moment then said "She said you might be skeptical. She couldn't come herself so she sent me. Call her if you wish." He told me.

"What is your name?" I asked him.

"Evan" he simply said before I nodded at him then closed the door.

"Jill call Eddie and Angeline. Tell them to go to Adrian's. Now." I told her going for my own phone. I saw Jill going for her own phone. I called Stanton's number and she answered on the first ring.

"Yes Evan is on orders from me. Follow him and his orders." With that she hung up on me.

Alright then, we really are being relocated. Next I called Adrian, just so he would be up when we got there. "Hello?" He answered sleepily.

"Hello Adrian." I replied.

I heard rustling on the other side of the phone, probably Adrian getting up. "Sage, what the hell. It is three in the morning. You know I need my beauty sleep. And this is not the fun phone, so it's not like its anything fun." I heard him sigh, he finally realized he was babbling "What do you want Sage?"

"We are all coming over to your house, start packing. We are being relocated." I told him.

I heard a mix of sighing, grumbling, and tiredness. "Alright see you when you all get here." with that Adrian hung up on me. I turned around and saw Jill already packing. I turned around and started packing myself. Me being used to packing and unpacking a lot was done before Jill, so I decided to sit down and write Jackie a letter.

_Dear Jackie, _

_When you get this letter I will already be gone. I'm sorry. My family and me had to move for certain reasons. I'm sorry I am leaving without saying goodbye. I am very thankfull for all that you have taught me. I mean it, ALL of it. When we settle again I will get in touch with you again. I will miss you._

_Love, Sydney_

I put the letter in an envelope just as Jill got done packing. "Alright I'm good to go." Jill said. She looked slightly nervous, but otherwise fine. I realized she wasn't used to being moved at a moment's notice like I was. I gave her a small smile then I grabbed my letter and bags then walked out the door to see Evan still standing there. I nodded to him and he nodded back then started walking away.

We were briefly stopped by the night watch, but when I said it was a family emergency they let up pass. Before I left I gave my letter to the night watch to give to Jackie. Then Jill and me got into my van, while Evan got into his sedan. It was black, how cliché could he get with his choice of cars? Within minutes we were at Adrian's building. Eddie was already there, but Angeline wasn't quite yet. When we walked in Adrian and Eddie were talking, obviously uneasy. I saw Eddie's bag and all of Adrian's bags. How many things did he own? I was a little nervous when I saw the glass tank for our pet dragon. Hopefully Evan wouldn't see it, but if he did I prayed he wouldn't question it.

Evan ignored everyone in the room except for me. He handed me a pile of folders then explained "Enclosed each folder is a location. I don't even know where each location is other than someplace sunny. Once the rest of your group gets here choose one of the seven locations then go to said location. Don't tell anyone where you are going, not even Stanton. Stanton is the one who picked all of the locations along with one of your high ranked guardians, Rose Hathaway. You are to get out of this town by sunrise." With that Evan walked out of the door. Right into a very sleepy and startled Angeline. Evan sneered at her then made the alchemist sign for warding off evil. Then he left, I didn't let go of the breath I had been holding until I heard his car take off.

"He's a dick." Angeline said, effectively breaking the silence.

Adrian broke up laughing, but the rest of us just gave her a look. To my surprise I saw Trey standing right behind Angeline. I rose one eyebrow "Hey Sydney, um, is it alright if I tag along?" He asked me sheepishly. I looked back at Angeline and she was sending me pleading looks.

Oh how I have gotten soft "Oh alright, but Trey you can't tell your dad where we are going. Can you handle that?" I asked him.

Trey snorted then gave me and 'are you serious?' look "I'm already dead to him for helping you guys. I already left a note simply saying that I was leaving and I have me bags here. I'm good to go." Trey told me.

"Well alright, lets figure out where we are going then." I told them. I laid our all the folders onto the table and reach each place out loud. "Yuma Arizona, El Paso Texas, Reno Nevada, Flagstaff Arizona, Key West Florida, Albuquerque New Mexico, or Morganville Texas." After discussing it for a while we decided that Morganville sounded the best. A nice quiet town that has a college in it for Adrian. The best part was the college was in walking distance from the available house so Adrian can save money on gas.

I called the number listed on the piece of paper. After a couple of rings someone answered "Hello, this is Amelie's office. How may I help you?"

"Hello my name is Sydney and I was inquiring about the empty house on Lot Street. Is it still available?"

I heard a bit of rustling on the other end when a different voice answered me. It sounded almost regal. "This is Amelie. Yes that house is still available. When would you be by to view it?" I did quick math in my head then told her. "Alright I will see you then. How many will be in your party?"

I did a head count in my head; there was me, Adrian, Jill, Eddie, Angeline, Trey, Neil, but then we would also need to pick up a feeder on the way. "Eight in total."

"Alright, see you when you get here." Then she hung up on me. What is it with people hanging up on me today? She was the third one today.

"Guys, we forgot about Neil." I told everyone.

With a quick pit stop to grab Neil we were on our way. Eddie rode with Adrian, because with all of the stuff Adrian packed only Eddie and his one bag would fit in Adrian's car. Everyone else road with me. It was a long drive and we hit a hotel in the middle. We also stopped at an official vampire place, according to Adrian, and picked up a new feeder. Finally we came to a sign that said

**Welcome to Morganville!**


End file.
